High School Musical In Hairspray
by Lyra Lovett
Summary: References found in Hairspray 2007 that are about High School Musical.Please Read,Review and tell me more if you can find them! P.S. I Never Watched The Hairspray Movie but I loved it so I decided to make this.


**This is just something I made to try and find out all the references of High School Musical in Hairspray (2007) If you know any others, no matter how slight the referance. Just review! I will put them on with credit to your name if I find it relavant. Please don't bombard me with crticism that I could have found more because I never actually watched the Hairspray Movie! I missed its showing and got all these from listening to the soundtrack and Youtube Videos so I think this is already really good.You will notice that they are words, phrases and manes, underlined, in bold or italics or a mixture of them. This has some meaning and I will explain further.**

**Bold Song Name**

Underlined Movie Name

_Italics_ _Actor's Real Name_

**Bold + **Underlined** Name Of Song From Movie**

_Italics_ + Underlined _Name Of Character acted in the movie_

**Bold** + _Italics_ **_Action, Quote or Song Line that is of much importance_**

**

* * *

**

In **Ladies' Choice** from Hairspray, before _Tracy Turnblad_ (_Nikki Blonsky_) and _Penny Pingleton_ (_Amanda Bynes_) go into the room full of people dancing, _James Marsden_ (_Corney Collins_) does the "Airplane" move. A little later, _Zac Efron_(_Link Larkin/Troy Bolton_) performs the same "Airplane" move (the one where you put both your arms spread out wide and perform a soaring action) that he did in High School Musical's **Breaking Free**.

Also, in **You Can't Stop The Beat** from Hairspray, _John Travolta_ (_Edna Turnblad_) And _Taylor Parks_ (_Little Inez Stubbs_) did the same **_'facing each other and swinging their arms'_** move that was done in **You Are The Music In Me** (Sharpay Version) where _Troy Bolton _(_Zac Efron_) And _Sharpay Evans_ (_Ashley Tisdale_) were doing the same **_facing each other and swinging of arms_** in High School Musical 2.

In the song **It's Hairspray** from the movie Hairspray, _Amber Von Tussle_ (_Brittany Snow_) suddenly looks like she has _**the same face and smile**_ as _Sharpay Evans_ From High School Musical. Somehow her bobbed hair makes her face look so much more '_Sharpay_' like. Also, she plays the typical person with the "_Sharpay_" attitude in Hairspray.

**In The Nicest Kids In Town**, _Corney Collins_ (_James Marsden_) mentions "**_who cares about sleep when you can snooze at school_**" and in **What Time Is It**, _Jason_ (_Ryne Sanborn_) randomly just falls asleep until _Ms. Darbus_ (_Alyson Reed_) wakes him when she bangs the stack of yearbooks on his desk.

In **The Legend Of Miss Baltimore Crabs**, Someone asked if they could audition but she was denied by _Velma Von Tussle_ (_Michelle Pfeiffer_). There's also a line in the song "You'll never be in cause we're kicking you out" and in High School Musical 2, _Sharpay_ _**didn't want the Wildcats in her talent show, so she literally 'kicked' them out by making them work on the night of the show**_.

The line "**_You gotta getcha self a brand new start_**" By _Tracy Turnblad_ from Hairspray's **Welcome to the 60s** Corresponds to High School Musical's **Start Of Something New**.

The line "_**Where is there a team That's Half as Fabulous?"**_ From _Edna Turnblad_ in **Welcome To The 60s** sound like _Sharpay_ Proclaiming herself to be the most **Fabulous** In High School Musical 2.

"_**Your Mama's gotta let go**_" line sung by _Edna Turnblad_ in **Welcome To The 60s** is the same as The song line" _**All I Wanna Do Is Let Go Tonight**_" in **Let Go** _from Vanessa Hudgen's_ (_Gabriella Montez_) Album V.

"_**Never Set Me free**_" a line sung by _Link Larkin_ in **Without Love** In Hairspray is the same as the line from _Vanessa Hudgen's_ (_Gabriella Montez_) album V, The line "_**I should have never set you free**_" from **Come Back To Me**.

_Link Larkin_ chooses to sing "_**Without Love, life is like the seasons without summer**_" in Hairspray's **Without Love** and he picked summer instead of any other season and High School Musical 2 is set in _**summer**_.

The _**start and 1.08 to 1.11**_ of **You Can't Stop The Beat** (Hairspray Soundtrack) **_sounds exactly like the starting music_** of **Stick To The Status Quo** from High School Musical.

"_**If you try to hold me down**_ " from Hairspray's **You Cant Stop The Beat** is the same as the line "_**Cause you're holding me down**_" from the song **Promise** in _Vanessa Hudgens's_ Album V.

"_**Go, Go, Go!"**_ In **Come so Far** sounds like _**"No, No, No!"**_ from High School Musical's **Stick To The Status Quo**.

Also, When _Amber Von Tussle_ is stuck up in the capsule-like platform while it is pulled up and left dangling in the air, **_she cried out "Mother!" Just like Sharpay Evans Did in High School Musical 2 _**except more of a agonized tone compared to _Sharpay_'s anger in HSM2.

* * *

**Thats all I could find for now, reviews will be appreciated! Not Bad for someone who hasn't watched Hairspray yet don't you think? Hope You people send in more References.**

**Larxene**


End file.
